ever_after_high_the_elite_boarding_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Ever After High: The Storybook of Legends
The Storybook of Legends is the first book of the [http://everafterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Books Ever After High book series], written by Shannon Hale. It was released on October 8, 2013. PlotEdit At Ever After High, an enchanting boarding school, the children of fairytale legends prepare themselves to fulfill their destinies as the next generation of Snow Whites, Prince Charmings and Evil Queens...whether they want to or not. Each year on Legacy Day, students sign the Storybook of Legends to seal their scripted fates. For generations, the Village of Book End has whispered that refusing to sign means The End-both for a story and for a life. As the daughter of the Evil Queen, Raven Queen's destiny is to follow in her mother's wicked footsteps, but evil is so not Raven's style. She's starting to wonder, what if she rewrote her own story? The royal Apple White, daughter of the Fairest of Them All, has a happy ever after planned for herself, but it depends upon Raven feeding her a poison apple in their future. What if Raven doesn't sign the Storybook of Legends? It could mean a happily never after for them both. ;A Very Short Prologue It’s Legacy Day at Ever After High; the day when second year students sign the Storybook of Legends and become magically bound to their parents’ fairy tales. Among the pledging class are the future Tom Thumb, future fairy godmother to Cinderella, and a future witch. Two first year students watch carefully. One is eager for her time to sign, but the other dreads her moment. ;Chapter 1: Never Touch the Mirror :Main article: Raven Queen's Story ;Chapter 2: Simply, Unquestionably Perfect :Main article: Apple White's Story ;Chapter 3: Always Doing Is How It's UnDone On the first day of school at Ever After High, second-year student Raven Queen arrives by Travel Mirror. She asks the Three little pigs for assistance with her trunk, but they run away in terror. Her reputation as the daughter of the Evil Queen precedes her, which frustrates her. She levitates her trunk to her dormitory, where to her delight, she will be living with her best friend, Madeline Hatter. As Raven is unpacking, Apple White visits to welcome her back to school on behalf of the Royal Student Council. Raven feels somewhat self-conscious and awkward due to their shared fairy tale, but they have a pleasant chat until Briar Beauty whisks Apple away. Suddenly, Madeline appears in the room by tumbling through a wall. Raven helps her with her things and the two have a tea party while playing a game of “If I Didn’t.” ;Chapter 4: Maddie's Chat with the Voice Narrator Maddie converses with “The Voice” for the first time, asking who it is. The narrator introduces itself simply as the Narrator. Maddie says that she enjoys the helpful information the Narrator gives and that she will continue to listen to its observations. ;Chapter 5: That Dangerous Word Raven, Maddie, and Cedar Wood are eating stone soup in the Castleteria when fairy-godmothers-in-training poof into the room and hand out class schedules. Raven does not receive hers because the fairy-godmother who had it disappeared in fright. Raven asks Cedar if people are becoming more afraid of her, knowing that she will get an honest answer from her. Cedar admits that it appears that way, and that people are starting to see each other as who they will become. Raven heads out to visit her advisor, Baba Yaga, to get her schedule. It takes her awhile to find and then chase her office down, but eventually Raven climbs into the cottage on chicken legs. When she explains to Baba Yaga why she didn’t get her schedule, and that she didn’t mean to scare the fairy-godmother, Baba Yaga sprays her with water as a correction. Raven is disappointed with her schedule and asks if she could at least take Muse-ic, but Baba Yaga is shocked silent when Raven discusses “choice.” She sprays her with water again, warning Raven that she will not get away with that with Headmaster Grimm, but adds Muse-ic to her schedule anyway. On her way to her dorm, Milton Grimm calls Raven into his office. He asks her about her yearly chat with her mother. No one knows that the Evil Queen is still alive except for the Headmaster, the Good King, Gepetto, and Baba Yaga. He wants to make sure it is still a secret, and that Raven hadn’t tried to free her. He asks to see her schedule and admonishes her for taking Muse-ic, a class only for Happily-Ever-After princesses, and then removes it. Raven asks him about her destiny, and whether she is supposed to be Snow White’s Evil Queen, as her grandmother and all previous ancestors were, or if she is to be the dangerously off-script super villain her mother was. Milton is angry, interpreting her questions as a dismissal of his authority. When he calms down, he only answers that she must play her part. Raven nods and quietly leaves his office, when she hears music and follows it to the Muse-ic room. She finds Sparrow Hood and the Merry Men using the empty room for band practice. Sparrow instantly tries to charm her and kiss her hand, but Raven sees through his attempt to steal her jewelry. She asks if she could possibly audition to sing backup, but he shoots her down because she is “evil.” The Merry Men laugh, and she calls them a bunch of toads. Hopper Croakington II, who was passing by, takes offense to this. After Raven’s long and disappointing day, all she wants to do is run to her room and tell Maddie all that happened. Instead, she finds Apple White moving her things in, and her side of the room redecorated to be evil-looking. Apple begins to explain that she’d asked Headmaster Grimm for the roommate switch, but Raven runs away. ;Chapter 6: Never After Again! TBA ;Chapter 7: The Looming Threat Goodness of Legacy Day TBA ;Chapter 8: Beware the Glare of That Fair Hair TBA ;Chapter 9: A Hot Mess of Wolves, Screams, and Pastries A Basketball Game TBA ;Chapter 10: The Unsigned Page TBA ;Chapter 11: A Hero Villain in Every Story TBA ;Chapter 12: Maddie Bothers Chats with the Narrator Again TBA ;Chapter 13: Darkness Scampering TBA ;Chapter 14: Her Very Name Could Cause an Earthquake TBA ;Chapter 15: Almost Through the Wall of Briars TBA Chapter 16: Rewrite, Ignite, Restart TBA CharactersEdit |} NotesEdit OtherEdit *''The Storybook of Legends'' mentions many supporting characters who may appear only once, or may not technically appear at all. Among them are: Fairy godmother - The fairy godmother of future Cinderella; Witchy Brew - the future witch Raven saw signing regretfully at the last Legacy Day; Ooglot and Yop - servants of the Queen family; Cook - servant of the Queen family; Butternut and Pie - Cook's twin sons; Snoozy, Snappy, Frank, and Phil - dwarf servants of the White family; Category:Merchadise S